Not As Expected
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: He was created to kill her. But they didn't know he was going to fall for her.


**Not As Expected**

"_I've had it with that feline! Always stealing things and killing our men!"_

"_Do not worry. With Experiment 569, she'll be gone soon! And our things will be safe again."_

"_You better hope so! Or else I'll have your head!"_

"_Y-yes, sir!"_

The fennec fox blinked his light blue eyes open, groaning slightly. The two canines beside him turned their attentions to his spot.

"Oh! He's awake!" spoke the green and black dog. He happily walked over, helping the fox to sit up. "Welcome to the world, 569! How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," he replied, his voice low and ruff. The male in front of him nodded.

"I would expect so. Anyways! You have a task to do, 569," He nodded over to the red and black wolf, who grabbed a photo and some clothes. "Your task, my child, is to exterminate this kitty cat! You see, she's got something important of ours, and we want it back."

"Then why do I have to kill her?" 569 slowly took both clothes and pictures, looking at his creator in confusion.

"Because she's a horrible being! Now, get dressed and go find her!" he growled, leaving the room with his friend. 569 frowned, looking back down at the picture. The feline was pretty in his eyes. She had snow white fur with red tipping her paws, tail, and ears, as blue designs decorated her cheeks and neck. She wore a black and white hoodie with a skull and bat wings on it, the words 'Avenged Sevenfold' circling around the skull. Her jeans were a light blue color, and slightly covered black steel toed boots. Dog tags and an opal pendulum hung from her neck, the pendulum having a skull with angel wings attached to it. Her eyes though. Those dark blue orbs... they drew the fox towards the girl. She seemed nice and harmless; warm, welcoming, and friendly. She didn't seem horrible.

"There has to be more to it," 569 muttered to himself. He gently set the picture down, and got dressed into whatever his creator had given him. And when he was done, he finally looked in the mirror. He jumped slightly, surprised to see his reflection. But soon calmed, gently putting a paw to the glass. His fur was black, as his ears were tipped aqua, along with his fluffy tail. His light blue eyes seemed... dull. Almost lifeless. He looked at his clothes. A black t-shirt hoodie with aqua on the ends, black skinny jeans, a black and aqua wrist warmer that was in the pattern of diamonds, aqua converse, and two belts. One black, and the other aqua. He simply hooked them to the sides. His hair though. So soft and fluffy. It was long, reaching the middle of his neck, and being a dark brown, aqua tipping the end. Why had they created him like this? Why not something else? And why couldn't they go after the feline themselves?

"569! HURRY UP!" Said fox jumped, grabbing the picture and running out of the room, tucking the photo into his jacket. The black and red wolf glared at him, raising his paw and striking him across the face. 569 fell back with a yelp, holding his stinging cheek.

"Stupid, fox!" he snarled, before grabbing a paw-full of his hair and pulling him to his feet, another cry escaping the boy's lips. "Go to Happy Tree Town, you fool! That's where Rabbit is!"

"The cat, right?" he asked. Another slap. This one much harder.

"Of course, you imbecile! Now get going!" He grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him outside. Once out there, the wolf pushed a sharp hunting knife into his paws. "Just keep going straight! Don't get distracted, and come back with her head!"

"Y-yes, sir," 569 twitched slightly as the iron door was slammed in his face. He turned his heels, walking straight like he was instructed. As he walked, he took out the picture of the cat, Rabbit. He smiled slightly. Was she really as bad as they tried telling him? No. She couldn't be. Those two though. They were the bad ones. Not her.

At least twenty minutes later, 569 found himself in a small town. He looked around, finding it was empty. _'Is this it? Is Rabbit here?'_ he wondered, slowly walking down the street. And for the third time that day, 569 felt pain surge through his body as he tumbled to the ground, another being laying atop him. He whimpered, slowly turning his head to look at the soul. He gasped slightly when he noticed it was the feline from the picture.

"Sorry, friend!" she spoke, her voice soft but holding power. She quickly got off 569, helping him to his feet. "Kind of in a hurry, and I didn't see you!"

"It's okay!" Before she could leave again, he grabbed her paw. "Hey! Would you happen to be Rabbit?"

"The one and only," she chuckled, looking behind them and frowning. "Er... c'mon! It's best if I keep you out of my trouble."

"Where are we going?" The fox never got an answer. The feline just pulled him down the street, until they stopped inside a pink and blue bakery.

"Grisha! Imma hang out here until Splendid decides to leave me alone!" she called out as they entered. A soft 'got it' was heard from the back of the bakery. Rabbit pulled down the blinds on the windows and put the sign to closed. She then looked back at 569.

"Alright. So, who are you? You new around here?" she asked, sitting at the same table as him.

"Yes. I'm actually here because I was looking for you," he replied, a soft smile on his face. She tilted her head.

"Really now?" After seeing the nod, she shook her head, reaching into her jean's pocket and pulling out a black and red switchblade, flipping the sharp blade out. "You're not here because of those bastards, Victor and Rick are ya? Because if you are, I'm gonna have to... correct you, friend."

Something about that sick and twisted smile made 569 feel all warm and fuzzy, instead of trembling with fear like he had been earlier.

"No. I was walking through the woods and ended up here," he lied, though she couldn't see through it. She admired him for a moment, before putting her weapon away.

"Alright. Well, you got a name?" she asked. He was about to reply with 569, but that wasn't a name, was it? Grisha, Splendid? Those were names. Not 569. That was... a label. Not a name. So, he shook his head. She cocked her head, but shrugged. "Okay... uh... Guess I could give ya one." She put her paw up to her mouth, gently biting on her finger as she thought. Finally, she smiled. "How about Lox, friend?"

"Lox?" he repeated softly, as if trying it out for himself. He nodded happily. "Yeah! Sounds good!"

"Great. You can pal around with me," she told him, reaching over and patting his head. "But, when I need to go out alone, I'm gonna have to. Oh! And if you take _anything _from me, that isn't soap, food, water, or even a bed, I will skin you alive. Do you get me, sweetheart?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. She nodded her head, leaning back in her chair. The two talked for a long while, laughing and her speaking of past adventures. Rabbit even told him about one time where she had led this 'Shifty' person into the abandoned part of town, and sent these evil dogs after him. Lox really didn't have any stories. Once more, he lied to her, telling her he had amnesia. And once more, she believed him. As their chatter died down, they both smiled at each other. For once, Lox got to experience happiness. And before anything else could happen, the door burst open, a green squirrel skipping through, candy stuck to his fur. Due to the sudden loud noise, Rabbit let out a small squeak, falling back in her chair.

"DAMMIT, NUTTY! CAN'T YOU READ?!" the feline hissed, glaring at the tree friend. He only shook his head.

"Don't need to! I just know that Grisha doesn't close at one!" he giggled. The girl just continued to glare at him, a large frowned on her face.


End file.
